Dos anillos y una flor
by HHead
Summary: Una historia sobre dos amigos:House, Wilson y una flor...una flor de marihuana. Nada serio, fic escrito en 10 minutos en un estado...bueno, dejemoslo así...


**Estoy escribiendo esto bueno...en el estado que presento en la siguiente historia, asíque no esperen seriedad, probablemente sea borrada mañana por la mañana en estados de sobriedad.**

**Reviews...los extraño, si se divierten un poquito haganmelo saber, si la odian...tambien =)**

**HousesHead**

**Dos anillos y una flor**

-House estoy preparándome para una cita con Amber, te dije que finalmente le iba a hacer la propuesta y a ti se te ocurre llamar en este momento! por qué demonios siempre tienes que tener este maldito timming?- exclamo Wilson con el celular en su mano, caminando nervioso por su departamento mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

-Deja que fluya Wilson, no solo me dejas por una semana aburrido por irte al pobre Brooklin semana y media atras sino que ni siquiera sientes culpa al demostrarme que no soportas que te llame para darte un amistoso consejo...-respondió House fingiendo indignación mientras estiraba sus piernas sobre la mesa de cafe, un cigarro extraño en su mano derecha.

-House, ningún consejo que venga de tu podría ser "amistoso". Jamás!- respondió el oncólogo con vehemencia.

-Ey thanks buddy, Ja! Y que ni siquiera es el día del amigo!- ironizó el médico mayor.

-House, por favor, no me digas que has estado fumando de nuevo?- inquirió Wilson llevandose la mano a su rostro en un dramático gesto de indignación.

-Tal vez- respondió secamente el de ahora hinchados ojos azules.

-Cuantos años tienes 8?

-Ey se que me admiras pero no soy adelantado en tooooooodos los ambitos de mi vida, tengo 47.

-Dios mio...

-Y tu Wilson, cuantos tenias?

-Cuantos que?

-Cuernos por ahora no, luego del próximo casamiento seguro...años, estupido!

-40...?- respondió Wilson confuso-

-40 ? y tres divorcios? Dios mio...pensé que tenias 58...- respondió House burlón.

-Ya callate, eres insoportable sobre todo cuando te pones celoso, se que soy apuesto, pero aunque te cueste creerlo, no soy tu novio...

-Pffff por supuesto que no, y aunque lo fueras serias mi "novia" asique no te ilusiones Katie...

-House espera...HOUSE!- comenzó a gritar Wilson histérico en su departamento mientras House continuaba hablando sin prestarle atención "Dios mio, hasta estas con un hombre llamado Amber, realmente se parece a mi...esa personalidad...enserio Wilson admítelo de una vez, estás enamorado de mi?

-House ya deja de decir IDIOTECES! No encuentro el anillo, el anillo de compromiso de 5mil DOLARES!

-Ya deja de gimotear, no puede estar tan lejos...ven aquí y relaja con una pitada de esta deliciosa flor, y me refiero a la marihuana, no a mi pene, ni lo pienses... Vamos Wilson, se que eras un completo adicto a la hierba desde corta edad, tengo buenas fuentes!

-Nunca fumaria contigo y mucho menos antes de una cita, no puedo soportarte ni siquiera cuando te haces el serio en el hospital...ayúdame aqui!

-Ya relaja...ven y te enseñare a caminar por los caminos de las propuestas de compromiso de modo masculino...

-A caminar por que camino? Con un bastón!? Cállate!

-Muy gracioso Wilson...pero sabes que es más gracioso?...que yo tengo tus brillantes anillos de compromiso...asi que si los quieres...

-Ayyyy te odio! Voy a buscarlos!- refunfuño Wilson agarrando su chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

15 minutos después...

-Te lo dije, no voy a fumar!

-Claro que si...una seca vamos...vas a proponerte a Amber no? Toma, enserio estarás más relajado...-dijo House a modo de consejo, mostrando un honesto interés por ayudar a su amigo.

-Bueno...solo una- dijo Wilson luego de dudar un momento...

-Ese es mi chico! Brindemos- exclamó House caminando enérgicamente hacia le mesa con unas variada cantidad de botellas de alcohol, tomó una botella de bourbon y sirvió dos vasos.

-Por la cuarta señora Wilson- dijo House levantando su vaso con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por la última señora Wilson- respondió Wilson con seguridad.

Media hora mas tarde ambos yacían tirados en el sillón despatarrados, fumando, bebiendo y mirando algun capitulo de Friends en el enorme pantalla plana.

-Sabes a quien te pareces?- pregunto House a Wilson quien levantó una ceja- viste Chandler? el gracioso, rápido, sarcástico...bueno, a él no...te pareces a Ross, el abandonado por la lesbiana...Has visto alguna vez las miradas que se intercambiaban Amber y Thirteen?

-Estas haciendo que me des-relaje...- dijo Wilson mientras atendía su teléfono...- "Cariño...se que faltan dos horas para la cena, pero voy a tener que cancelar, un paciente tuvo una crisis, pidió que lo acompañe...no te enojas?...enserio?...bueno, mañana sin falta, te amo, no me esperes esta noche, ire directo a casa, mañana te veo linda...si, yo tambien...adios"

-Tu si eres un cretino- exclamó House con una divertida mirada complice en su rostro.

-Ya House, deja que fluya...- respondió Wilson mirando con sus ojos enrojecidos y divertidos.

-Ese es mi chico- respondió House con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, luego de acariciar el botón play, un poco de Alpha Blondy comenzó a sonar en el estéreo.

**Reviews =)**


End file.
